Reading the Lightning Thief With Gods and People from Different Times
by Lizard LIZZY
Summary: When kids of the gods, Chiron, Zoë, a satyr & maybe a mortal or two from different time periods are sent back in time to read the Lighting Thief with the Gods Goddesses and the Furies on Olympus right after Thalia was turned into a tree, what could possibly go wrong? What's this about a side affect and what's with Jason being jealous? It's a horrible summary but it's my first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note **

**Hi everyone this is my first ever fan fiction so I'm kind of nervous. I welcome any and all reviews but please don't swear as I have two little sisters who read my stuff and will get me in trouble so thanks. **

* * *

Percy, Thalia, Nico (about 5 months after the war)

The war with Gaia was over, Percy and Annabeth had managed to close the Doors. Percy had shoved Annabeth out just before they closed and he and followed in the nick of time. They had forced Gaia back to sleep. They had resolved the dispute between the Romans and the Greeks. They spent time at each other's camps and learned from each other. Thalia had been given time off by Artemis and had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood. Nico had the same idea too. Percy had just finished a sword fighting lesson and had suggested that they sit by the creek. The other two had rolled their eyes, but they went as they didn't have a better idea. They sat under the shade of a large pine tree, Thalia with her back to the trunk, Nico to her left, on his stomach and Percy, after jumping in the creek, on her right, leaning back on his hands. They sat in a rough triangular form, with the comforting sounds of wild life around them. "I'm glad you found your brother, Thals." Said Percy, breaking the comfortable silence, Thalia smiled, "Thanks Percy, I'm glad too. I'm also glad we found you; Annabeth nearly went crazy when you disappeared!" Thalia said, "And then when she found out you lost your memories…" Percy winced then glared at Nico, "Speaking of losing memories…" Nico shot up "Percy, I wanted to tell you guys, really, but it wasn't allowed I'm so sorry!" "Calm down Nico. I know, I was just teasing you. I understand why you couldn't tell me." Laughed Percy "Oh, ok." Breathed Nico, and then realized what happened, "Hey!" Thalia smirked "Wow Death-Breath, you're almost as slow as Kelp Head here!" "Hey!" shouted Percy. The other two burst into laughter at the offended look on his face. Percy mock-glared at them, then caused a wave to drench the two of them. Thalia stopped laughing at Percy and glared. That only made Nico and Percy laugh harder. Thalia shocked the two of them, accidentally forgetting that with Percy Achilles heel and the fact that it couldn't halt electricity would cause the mild shock to seem much stronger. Sure enough, the shock only caused a little pain for Nico, but Percy sat up ramrod straight and clapped a hand over his Achilles heel _**(AN I know he lost it at the Little Tiber in the Son of Neptune but I don't like that so I brought it back)**_. "Thals!" he hissed "Oh, I forgot, I'm so sorry Percy." Grimaced Thalia "One of the back draws of the curse," Muttered Nico, "I'm sorry I made you get it Percy." The two looked down with sad faces. "Hey," said Percy, the two looked up, "Thals, I'm not mad; even I forget I have the thing at times. And Nico, you didn't force me to get the curse, I chose to." Thalia smiled but Nico still looked sad "But if I hadn't had the idea…" Percy cut Nico off "If you hadn't had the idea Kronus would have won Nico, we'd all be dead and the gods would have fallen." "As much as it pains me to say it Kelp Head has a good point, if it wasn't for your idea we'd all have died, Nicky." Said Thalia mock wincing when she said it "Thanks guys," Said Nico, with a happier expression on his face, Percy smiled, "That's what siblings are for." "Yep," agreed Thalia "We try to strangle each other at times, but we will always stick together when push comes to shove. Now enough sappy stuff, I think I'm gonna hurl." The two boys smiled but then a random thought occurred to Nico, "You know what's really weird? I just realized I never actually heard what happened on your first quest." Thalia frowned "Neither did I, come to think of it I don't think I've heard the story of any of your other quests either." "Seriously, you two didn't?" questioned Percy "No, I mean there was a huge threat going on when Kronus was rising and after that you disappeared and no one wanted to rise the wrath of Annabeth or even talk about you, they were so sad." Explained Thalia "Huh, I guess that makes sense, so you guys want me to tell you the story?" asked Percy, Thalia rolled her eyes "No Kelp Head, we just decided to mention the fact we hadn't heard about your quests for no reason." Thalia drawled voice dripping sarcasm and Percy elbowed her. She glared at him then passed a small shock through him. He glared at her playfully then smiled "Ok fine I'll tell the story." Thalia and Nico sat up, paying attention now. Percy opened his mouth to speak but all three were swallowed by a colour changing light.

* * *

Please review!

Lizard LIZZY signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long!

* * *

Grover, Chiron, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Conner, Travis, Rachel, Annabeth (Right before they sail for the Roman Camp)

* * *

Many of the campers of Camp Half-Blood were worried about Percy Jackson. To many of those who knew him he was a crush, mentor, idol and great friend. He was a big/little brother, boyfriend and leader. He knew everyone's name, story and problems. He gave great advice and could be counted on to help others. He was the leader of Camp Half-Blood and he was missing. Kidnapped by Hera and dropped at the Roman camp with no memories in an effort to make the two camps get along. He was switched with Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Thalia's little brother. No one actually said it but many found Jason a poor substitute. To them, Percy was irreplaceable. Percy was the heart of the camp; he was the one who kept the others going, the one they could always rely on. Annabeth was the brains of the pair, the one with strategies and plans, but she relied on Percy just like the others. The campfire always burnt black or lint coloured and the flames were small and gave off little heat. The songs, when they happened, were sung half-heartedly and often trailed off to silence. Sadness, worry and longing hung over the camp.

Many of Percy's closest friends could often be found in the Poseidon cabin when they had no pressing jobs, trying to cheer each other up. Today all of them were there, Annabeth, Will, Grover, Conner & Travis, Katie, Chris, Rachel, Clarisse and even Chiron. Annabeth sat on Percy's bed next to Grover and across from Rachel who sat next to Katie. Travis sat next to Conner on the floor and leaned his head against Katie. Clarisse also sat on the floor but at Annabeth's right. She was checking her spear Maimer II, for any flaws. The remains of a snapped spear, her first electric spear, the one Percy snapped lay in her lap. Chris sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Will leaned against the bedpost near Rachel, absent mindedly, wrapping and rewrapping a bandage on his arm. Chiron stood in the doorway in full form studying four clay beads on the end of a necklace filled with other beads_**(AN: I don't actually know if Chiron has his own necklace but I want him to have one)**_. The other end disappeared into a small pouch at his hip. The four beads he was studying were separated from the others discreetly by a small green bead with blue veining. The first was a green trident on a jet black bead; the next was the image of the Golden Fleece. The third was a drawing of the Labyrinth and the last was of the Empire State building with gold names written around it.

Grover was reassuring Annabeth, "Annabeth, it's Perce, he's fine. I can still feel him through the empathy link." Despite that Grover was still nervous, because of the empathy link with Percy he knew Percy was alive but that was all he could feel. Hera had tried to suppress the link and the loss of Percy's memories didn't help. Grover had just returned from another search for Percy and the evidence of it and his worry for Percy showed. Deep bags hung under his eyes and he had lost a lot of weight. An underlying worry for his friend showed in his eyes. Percy was Grover's first real and best friend and had saved his life countless times and had always been there for him.

Conner spoke up, he, and his brother Travis both showed signs of grief and worry for their friend and fellow prankster, Percy. Percy had been the one who had given advice to Travis about Katie. He always enjoyed pranking others with the two and had great ideas for pranks. Percy had been the one to encourage the two when they became head counselors when Luke betrayed them and they considered him a great friend. "Yeah, Annie, Perce is fine, I mean he's invincible now right?"

Chiron grimaced "Unfortunately no, child, He is mostly invulnerable, but a small part of him isn't, his Achilles heel." Chiron was worried, he had seen many heroes come and go, and even though he wasn't supposed to have favourites, he still did. Percy was Chiron's favourite student, and the greatest hero he had ever trained. He knew that Percy was the greatest hero he had trained but all heroes had their breaking point, and Chiron dreaded that Percy might have reached his.

"Exactly!" Annabeth sobbed "And he doesn't know where it is, he doesn't know to protect it! He lost his memories! He doesn't remember any of us!" Her eyes were red and bloodshot from so little sleep and so much crying. Her hair was messy as if she hadn't brushed it lately and she wore a too large blue hoodie which belonged to Percy. She wore it to comfort herself with the familiar oceany scent of her missing boyfriend. The scent still clung to the worn hoodie, even after 6 months. The over large garment hung off her shoulders, enunciating her skinny frame, she often forgot or skipped meals in her quest to find Percy, and it showed. She constantly worried that Percy had died, wouldn't ever remember them or got a new girlfriend.

"He'll remember us Annabeth, Jason said he was regaining his memories so Percy will too." Reassured Chris deciding not to mention the way that Jason had been acting overly cocky and arrogant when he and Clarisse spoke to him, from the glance Clarisse gave him, she agreed. Chris missed Percy, he was one of the first people to forgive and accept him when he had returned. Percy hadn't shunned him or made a big deal of it. He had simply told Chris "Welcome back" when he saw him the morning after Mr. D cured him. Percy had been a great friend, Chris had found out during the time Percy was missing that, Percy was the one who had made the others back off with their insults about the fact he went traitor.

"Prissy had better remember, or I'll beat the punk up till he does," muttered Clarisse, but her words didn't match her half-hearted tone or the way she fiddled with a shard of the spear Percy had broken. She had kept the spear, for sentimental reasons she would deny and beat up the poor idiot who was stupid enough to suggest it. She wouldn't admit or deny she missed Percy but she did. Percy was like a little brother to her at times, with all the insults and rivalry. She often hid her fondness of him, behind a mask to keep people from thinking she was going soft but with her pseudo-brother missing the mask often slipped.

"But what if he's dead? The curse can't save him from everything!" Annabeth burst out, scenarios of Percy's death flashing through her head, her breathing beginning to quicken as images of Percy being suffocated, poisoned, electrocuted, burnt up, vaporised, etc. She began hyperventilating as the images continued. She couldn't hear the others frantic voices as they tried to snap her out of it. Finally Clarisse went to slap her out of the hysterics but Rachel stopped her. Rachel had started carrying smelling salts on her ever since a new camper passed out in fright when she issued a prophecy. She brought them out and held them beneath Annabeth's nose. The smell brought her out of the hysterics and back to reality.

After everyone calmed down slightly, Travis asked "When did the Oracle start carrying smelling salts?" Rachel huffed and spoke in a haughty tone "When the _Oracle_ realized that her awesomeness was too much for mere demigods." Annabeth giggled, the humor of looks on some of the others disbelieving faces and the mock offended look on Rachel's face.

"And Annie, we are talking about the guy who crashed his own funeral." Reminded Conner, Travis perked up "That was awesome! Remember the looks on everyone's face!"

Katie raised her eyebrow "You mean how most of their jaws touched the ground? You two looked like you got slapped with a fish."

As the two pranksters sputtered in indignation Annabeth smiled to herself sadly "_Stupid Seaweed Brains, I miss you so much."_

Suddenly a multi-coloured light appeared and swallowed all of them.


End file.
